


Dio camaleonte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chameleon - Freeform, F/M, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per: #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Fandom: OriginalePrompt: 15. Sono venuto a prenderti
Series: Pantheon divino [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031093





	Dio camaleonte

Dio camaleonte

Il dio camaleonte si stese a faccia in giù dal suo baldacchino e guardò la giovane che inutilmente cercava di coprirsi inguine e intimità.

“Vedi, gli isolani hanno pensato che offrirmi una straniera fosse un sacrificio migliore” disse. Utilizzando la lunga coda verde le rovesciò addosso un secchio d’acqua gelida, la giovane gridò.

Il suo fisico atletico era scosso da tremiti.

< Vedere affondare la propria nave è già terribile, ma finire in un’isola sconosciuta popolata da mostri è qualcosa di inqualificabile > pensò.

“Hanno avuto assolutamente ragione. Io mi sto preparando a diventare una divinità del sangue e sto appunto pensando come fare a non mangiarti, ma a renderti adeguata a mia prima offerta” spiegò lui.

La giovane singhiozzò, tremando più forte.

< Non posso credere che non sia solo un incubo > si disse. Si strizzò i capelli inzuppati, i suoi piedi nudi avevano lasciato delle piccole impronte sotto di loro.

Il dio balzò dal suo giaciglio, rassicurandole dicendo: “Non c’è bisogno di essere così nervosa, mia cara”.

La prigioniera si guardò intorno, non vedendolo più. Cercò di fuggire e non si accorse della figura che la stava seguendo, strisciando silenziosamente.

Fu afferrata dalla coda del camaleonte, che le graffiò la pelle con la sua superficie ruvida.

Il camaleonte le sussurrò all’orecchio: “ _Sono venuto a prenderti_ ”.

La ragazza soffocò un grido, premendosi entrambe le mani sulla bocca. Si ritrovò davanti la testa a punta della divinità, quest’ultima la guardava coi suoi grandi occhi gialli.

"È così bello avere finalmente in compagnia su quest’isola solitaria" sussurrò il camaleonte. La sua pelle cambiava colore, mentre le sue creste vibravano.

“T-ti supplico… Non mangiarmi” esalò l’altra, sentendosi fissata voluttuosamente.

< Cos’è una divinità del sangue? Cosa diamine è questo mostro?! Come ho fatto a finire in tutto questo? >. Le domande si affollavano nella sua mente, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.

Gli occhi gialli della creatura iniziarono a cambiare, il giallo sparì, lasciando spazio a dei cerchi pulsanti di varie luci di diversi colori. Era uno schema cangiante, caotico.

“Come ti chiami?” domandò il serpente.

La ragazza si sentiva stordita, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

“Kallen…” rispose meccanicamente.

Un cerchio giallo nell'occhio sinistro, mentre un cerchio blu pulsava nell'occhio destro, a cui seguì un cerchio verde, uno blu si espanse nell’occhio sinistro per poi tornare di un giallo più caldo. La sfilata di colori sembrava infinita.

Kallen sgranò gli occhi, come se fosse abbagliata. Le stesse spirali caotiche apparvero nei suoi occhi, mentre ammaliata apriva involontaria la bocca. Sopraffatta, iniziò a sbavare, sempre più confusa.

Disorientata iniziò a dire: “Verde sinistra, blu destra, blu sinistra, giallo destra… verde… giallo sinistro… rosso destro… blu… giallo… verde… bei colori… belli!”.

Sentì un formicolio diffondersi per tutto il suo corpo, i suoi pensieri scomparvero e i suoi muscoli divennero intorpiditi.

< Inizi a sentirti grata, felice. Ti sto liberando da ogni fardello > pensò il camaleonte, vedendo gli occhi di lei rispecchiare lo schema ipnotico.

Le labbra della giovane, pur rimanendo aperte, si piegarono in un sorriso ampio.

“Arrenditi” ordinò la divinità.

Le braccia della giovane iniziarono a penzolare inerti, mentre la giovane smetteva di coprirsi le nudità.

< Quello che eri è scomparso, ora sei solo la schiava obbediente di un dominante predatore > disse la divinità. Giocherellò col corpo ignudo di lei utilizzando le spire della coda.

“Ora che ti ho preso ho un’idea” soffiò.

Iniziò a salmodiare delle parole arcaiche, mentre il mare intorno all’isola si agitava. Il cielo si oscurò, mentre iniziava a piovere.

Il corpo nudo della giovane stava inerme, mentre l’acqua scivolava sulla sua pelle liscia. I capelli erano zuppi e i piedi si sporcarono di fanghiglia.

Le gocce di pioggia solcavano anche la pelle rugosa del camaleonte gigantesco.

Quest’ultimo la morse e sottili filamenti di sangue scivolarono dal corpo di lei. Densi, quasi solidi, come dei blob rossi iniziarono a danzare intorno a lei.

Si trasformarono in cerchio di rubino che strinsero i capezzoli di lei, mentre simboli vermigli apparivano sul corpo della vittima.

“Sì, sacrifici al potere del sangue… Questo ci voleva!” gridò esaltata la divinità.

Issò la giovane e la fece ondeggiare, ridacchiò vedendo le gambe di lei oscillare a penzoloni. La sdraiò sul letto a baldacchino e si leccò le labbra con la lingua innaturalmente lunga.

“Ora, invece, vediamo come vali come amante” sussurrò, risalendo a sua volta sul suo giaciglio.


End file.
